Behind Blue Eyes
by cyra bourne
Summary: Nyssa's point of view of Bruce Wayne since his arrival to temple up to becoming the Batman. [Also the character Nyssa is based on a cannon character Nyssa Raatko in DC Batman Comics and she is another daughter of Ras Al Ghul]
1. Chapter 1

Behind Blue Eyes 

Author: shadowofassassin23

Author's E-mail: Note: This is my first story based on the movie Batman Begins so please be kind with your reviews.No flamming please!

Rating: PG-13

Paring: Bruce Wayne/OFC

Summary:Nyssa's point of view of Bruce Wayne since of his arrival to temple up to the becoming of Batman...

Spoilers:Story is it based on the movie Batman Begins with a little twist in a time line.

Disclaimer:I do not own any of the characters that belong to Batman Begins Universe I am only playing with them and no profit is made for this story. Character Nyssa Ducard is mine own so I am keeping her that way.

CH:1- Nyssa

The comossion had passed through the quiet halls of a monastery, and at first Bruce did not pay much of attention at them at all. Ducard's daughter has been coming home after close of two years of absence and missions that she was achieving as part of League of Shadows.

No one had seen her face, but the words were flying around saying that she was indeed beautiful. Bruce hardly even known that Ducard actually had a child of his own and wondered who she really was? Finally, the warriors were coming home and he waited his chance to see her himself.

The group has arrived at early dawn and they were moving like a shadows, no sound or word came and they walked as one being. The guard came informing Ducard that the warriors had returned and he was needed in a great hall of a temple. As the group was sent away for a run, Bruce could not help himself but to have one peak on arrivals.

From a shadows he saw Ducard talking to a figure in a black cloak. The figure was back to him and a hood was up hiding the features in a complete shadow then a moment later the figure left and Bruce was gone was well. It was not until the later that day that he had a chance to see her again.

This time, now dressed in black she stood silently by her father's side her face unemotional and complete mask with two alert eyes. And those were eyes that made men to back off for good.

They were like nature has replaced them with the chips of unmelted blue ice. The burning flame in them caused anyone to feel its chilling depths if you look into them too long. A mass of long hair color of a midnight casted a shadow upon her angelic white face and her lips were to ripe red berries.

Now jewlery adored her nor she bothered to wear any and she was surrounded with a glowing light like it has been pouring out from her. She stood motionless like a statue, her eyes taking everything and everyone present.

Few men dared to stare back directly at her, but most of them back off in a fear for her eyes made them uncomfortable. Ducard called an attention for everyone present as he did so, she was there saying nothing.

"Alright people some of you already know my daughter and for a new faces this is Nyssa. Being my daughter it does not matter that she is above anyone else. She is one like you that takes ther training seriously like anyone of you present here."

So her name was Nyssa Bruce tried to remember her name well and soon the talk has been over the training assumed and this time one of men dared her for a sparing fight. Nyssa took a challenge but she showed no fear as others back of her way eager to watch.

But match stopped before even it had began. One of the prisoners managed to escape from his cage and make a run for it. Before any of students could react Nyssa was already on a move heading fast after escaping man. Bruce watched as she ran with a grace of a silent cat until she finally blocked a patway to way out.

A man tried to avoid her but she was indeed foolish move and he found himself on a ground with a blade of her sword pressed to his throat. Nyssa could strike him down so easly, but commanding voice of Ra's al Ghul sounded from across the room. Still, Nyssa hardly heard him until Ducard came foward.

"That is it enough, Nyssa!" And she slowly lowered sword down stil breathing heavly but no emotion was upon her face at all.

Two of guards came forward grabbing prisoner away as Ducard approached his daughter. Not far from them, Bruce could hear everything that has been said. Neither of them seemed to notice him as they kept talking to each other.

"I could strike him down," Nyssa replied

"You are at the temple's grounds and you know the rules around here." Ducard's voice was firm.

"But he managed to escape..." She protested again.

"You had no right to kill him. That was not the order."

Nyssa opened her mouth, but did not for Ducard contiuned on.

"You will go back to your quarters and think what you had done. Now."

Nyssa bowed her head to him in a respect and said.

"Yes Master," She refused to address him as her father.

"Dismissed," Reply came and girl left immediately the training grounds not even turning around to look back at her fater until she dissappeared out form a sight and before anyone of them noticed Bruce slipped away form a sight and returned back to his sleeping plain quarters.

He did feel the sadness of seeing Nyssa being treated that way but he knew it was not his business to get involved fot this was after all between his mentor and his daughter and he no right to enter into their private lives at any cost, eventhough he watned to her so much.


	2. Chapter 2

CH:2- Breaking The Ice

Some days later things moved on and there was no sight of Nyssa. She could not bee seen at the temple grounds nor she had been seen at meals at all and Bruce understood what meant to be punished so he did not ask at all about her at all. Ducard refused to comment anything nor he wanted to talk about it either. What ever has been going on it was not up to Bruce to ask. Each morning Ducard would take Bruce to sword lessons not far from a temple grounds, and as Bruce prepared to leave he noticed a female figure standing at a balcony of a private quarters that belonged to Ducard. Nyssa hardly noticed him watching and she was out of a sight before Ducard had appeared and they were gone.

They day had slipped into the early evening and Ducard called a halt for lessons and it was over for today. As they headed back to a small camp site, Nyssa was already there wating for them and attending fire to keep them warm. Without a word she handled small tea cups to them as the scent of green tea filled up the cold air with its warmth and aroma. Her eyes were lowered slightly as she gave a cup to her father, but would not help herself to steal a gaze back at Bruce for a short moment.

Bruce saw a refelection of a sadness and pain in them that were reflected in them only for a short moment then the coldness of a winter was more replaced in her eyes icy blue gaze. Nyssa moved away leaving the men to talk in a privacy and once more Ducard seemed to notice the change in Bruce had when his daughter was around and even before Bruce was able to speak a word he spoke instead breaking silence and tension around them.

"You are still taken back for her to be my daughter?" He asked slightky taking Bruce by suprise.

"In a way yes." Bruce could not help but to admit that.

"She is all what has been left to me from a woman I've once loved. She has been taken away from me, but I realized I could not be angry forever. Nyssa is only person that keeps me not to come insane."

"Has she been always like this? Ducard looked back at him in a slight confusion.

"I mean distant and cold no emotions and such."

"She used to smile before but one day it stopped. She shut herself away into the darkness and now she barely talks or even show an emotion. I do not even remember seeing her shed a tear or even a smile in a past ten years."

"Why is that?"

"I do not know and I would like to see her smile again, but she... well a smile comes to her a quite hard way."

Perhpas I might talk to her and try to make her smile Bruce thougth in the silence.

That evening Bruce saw Nyssa talking quietly to Rals ak Ghul and Ducard was nowhere to be seen at all. Being dismissed after a talk, Bruce headed to catch up with her. At first, Nyssa hardly noticed him to be that close to her and when she noticed that he was refusing to leave her side, she made sudded stop causing him to bump at her in a process. Even by the accident, he could feel how soft and delicate she felt.

"Sorry." Bruce spoke quickly but could not help himself to look back at her.

Icy-blue pools were staring back at him glowing with a certain sharpness and slight curiousity fot it seemed that Nyssa was indeed aware of him looking back at her.

"Cat got your tongue," Was her reply and Bruce back off slightly like she had just slapped him across the face.

"I wanted to talk to you," He replied.

"Why?" Again she asked looking away from him. " Has my father sent you here to me?"

"No, I've come on my own will." This answer stopped her form leaving.

"Is that so?" Again she asked.

"You seemed sad and when I've seen you this afternoon I could help but wonder what was really going on." He replied and was aware that she could snap at him at any moment, but instead her voice softened a bit though it remained flat.

'What do you know about sadness, Mr. Wayne?" He was taken back by her question.

"I know it enough that too much of it would cause a madness and that grief could destroy you." His own grief for loosing his parents that night came back to hunt him instantly.

"When does someone of your age as yours became that wise?"

Bruce was on an edge to giving up talking for she always had a way to shut him down. Ice nothing more than ice surrounded this young woman. He looked up at her face and noticed how it was fair that remained him of first fallen snow.

"I only tried to be more friendly with you that is it all," He replied." And if you do not want to have anything to say then I would leave you to your peace."

"Wait," A hand fell on his shoulder and surge of heat went through his being like someone has set him on a fire." I did not mean to be rude, again I am sorry. It is not your fault."

"It is alright, I understand." He felt that she was about to remove her hand away from his shoulder, but he took it insteand and placed a small kiss on her palm.

"You are stepping on a dangerous ground." She warned him.

"I know but I can't fight it." Bruce replied.

"It is too dangerous for you..." But she was cut by his words.

"No. it is not just dangerous for me, but for us. I know that this temptation is going around to strong and I am not sure if I could fight it any longer."

"Bruce, " She warned him. " you are playing with a fire."

"I would gladly burn in the hell." And with that he watched her leave and he walked after her to find Nyssa standing on a small balcony overlooking the white blankets of snow, and refused to look back at him unable to fight her own desire as well.

"I can not do this," Her words were a faint whisper." It is not right."

"Are you willing to wait?"

"Perhaps, but you have so much to learn."She spoke the words of her father.

"I would wait as long as it takes to do so in order to know that I would be rewarded on end." Nyssa slightly frowned hearinf this and realized that he was not giving up on her.

Outside the snow storm has come to an end and wind was no longer harsh tossing the fallen snow like sugar dust. Beside her a figure has been standing and strangely enough all but quiet breathing might show that he was actually alive. She saw that this might end up in a downfall for them both, but Nyssa was willing to risk that.

"What do you thinking of?" Bruce asked.

About how I would gladly pin you down on a ground and make a love to you She thought.

"Nothing important,"Was her reply as they stood there as sky cleared before them and the for a first time moon had appeared its cold silver reflection danced on white surface of an ice and snow. So this was how the winter's moon must flet like showing a light and yet no warmth was there, just like love she had for Bruce that she knew that would never be returned of had its warmth.


	3. Chapter 3

CH: 3-Thoughts Of Bruce 

Was it possible to love a man that was nothing more than a student for her father? Nyssa could not explain why she was so attached to the man that she barely knew? Even Nyssa could not understand that but being around him somehow made her to look so complete, even though he was untouchable and the trick of a beautiful cold light that blind her since first time he had lied his eyes on him. But that was about to change and something was in the air that even Nyssa could not understand but feared that whatever was coming mean no good at all.

Soon after that meeting, Bruce seldom saw Nyssa and wondered if she was still angry with him for what had happened on a balcony few days ago. Sometimes he would see her appear on the terrace or balcony to overlook the training but rarely she spoke but she remained on a guard ready at any danger and her hands were hidden in the long sleeves of her robe. She rarely spoke or made any sound that she was there but no matter that Bruce was aware that she was around and words were useless in this kind of a meetings.

One morning Nyssa was on her usual spot at a balcony not moving or saying a word. She watched as Bruce was fighting another man and was getting a good at it. She watched the muscles move and the light of the sun hitting his chest and reflecting upon his skin. Bruce's face was in complete concentration as he was dealing with attacks that a man was throwing at him and so far he was getting good at it.

It was just then that he was suddenly aware of her and heard someone was shouting his name taking him completely by surprise. His attacker struck him hard twice on his face and chest and moment later Bruce fell on lying on ground flatly. When he gained his senses he looked up but Nyssa was gone like she was a trick of a light that appeared and disappeared at will.

Months had passed by and as the time carried on with it usual pace Bruce was more and more consumed with his training. He was getting more and more stronger at each passing day making sure that he done each task that Ducard had set for him and yet very little came of Ducard that he was pleased on a work well done.

Ducard was arrogant in both of his manners and the forthright instructions, he never seemed to give some sense of attachment or friendly word but still the bond between Bruce was and him was strong. Nyssa had noticed that too but she care a little about it for she knew it very well that her cared not much about the attachments and she knew that very from early age.

Yet she allowed herself to fall for Bruce even against her own will no matter she had tried not to her emotions to take over her once more. She knew it very well that her father told her that only emotions could cause her downfall and that she should be mindful not let them control her mind and so far she could not feel that it was actually working by blocking them away for good. Nyssa would wake up in the late of a night gasping for an air as her mind was swirling with the forbidden images of the passion feeling herself being locked in an embrace of only student that her father was training Bruce. Now she knew it very well that sooner or later this would be her down fall. It was only a matter of a time before she would fall on her knees and confessed that she was in a love with him. But to do so she was not ready to take that step yet no matter how tempting this might be she simply could not do it.

As she stood there at a high terrace overlooking the white snow and ice before her she knew she would not last long at all. Her mind returned back at thoughts of Bruce as the night began to fall. Beautiful and yet forbidden a passion that she knew that she would gladly Nyssa wanted to disappear for good. A passion that was indeed worth to wait.


	4. Chapter 4

CH: 4 Hope Remains

The order has been given again, and this time Nyssa was about to leave again and though she wanted to stay she could not go against the order and prepared herself for it going through the series of mediations and training. And as the time of leaving approached she felt more and more ready to carry the work as member of League.

"You do care about Bruce aren't you?" Ducard asked her one night taking her by surprise.

"Maybe," was her reply for she was still lighting the candles." As friend perhaps."

"I do have a feeling that there is more just a friendship that is it going between him and you. Bruce hardly concentrates when you are around and it looks quite childish."

"Give him a chance father, he will do fine. At least he is trying to prove that he is learning."

Ducard was quiet but he was aware that she indeed cared about Bruce and he understood that very well, as long it did not go more beyond the friendship Bruce and his daughter would do just fine or would they?

Next day at training session

Ducard remained aloof, always the savagely forthright instructor; never the friendly mentor, but a bond grew between Bruce and him regardless. Bruce could not have given it a label, or even described it. It neither his personal experience nor his reading had he encountered anything like it. But he knew it was there, as he knew he had blood in his veins.

Yet still he would allow his guard to slip by at each time when Nyssa appeared out nowhere. This could cost him a teaching that Ducard had given to him and no matter what he would do Ducard would find a way to punish him with a harder work. And when he would come to his senses Nyssa was gone and Ducard stopped forward and looked at Bruce with disgust.

"Childish, Wayne." His voice was harsh and mistake that Bruce had done." Resume!"

And so on, the training carried on forward and with that a gap that become between Nyssa and Bruce became even more wider and nothing but twilight and shadow was there that remained. Bruce heard that she was leaving and on a eve of her leaving he decided to confront her one last time trying to as her to stay, but she could not for it was the order and she had to go.

"You can not leave now I barely get to know you," Bruce said," It is just not right. Please stay one more night."

"I must go, it is an order" Nyssa replied firmly.

"Can you stay longer please?" Bruce watched as she shook her head.

"No, I can not." Reaching into the pocket of her tunic she produced a small bag of simple black velvet cloth tied with a gold ribbon." This is for you. Something that you can remember me by when the time comes for you to leave."

"You know that I would never forget you," He replied then took a bag from her hand." Nyssa you had already given me so much and I do not know how to repay you."

"You do not have to," she moved closer reaching over to touch his face." Just remember me as we are now and you will be all right. There is it still hope for you and you will to just fine."

She turned around and assumed her packing again. Bruce remained silent at this though he could not let her go just yet.

"Kindness in giving creates love." He spoke causing her to turn and look back at him again.

"Lao Tzu, those were his words." She said." But there is it nothing but a shadow and twilight between us, Bruce. It is too late for a love."

"There is a chance for us to be together one day."

"I can not give you what you seek. I am sorry." And with these words she could feel her heart was breaking apart, and in few hours later she was gone away form the temple and away from his life for good.


	5. Chapter 5

CH 5 Unexpected Reunion 

Few weeks later…

She was a vision in a black silk, a dark angel with a hair as brown and lustrous as melted chocolate, eyes the two chips of icy blue sapphire. She had high patrician cheekbones, and full lips moist and red as they were the strawberries bathed in the morning dew.  
This was how the men saw her on this private party as she stood there in a corner surrounded by them in her long black silk evening gown and diamond jewelry that adored her long throat and slender bare arms.

Nyssa rolled her eyes getting even more bored with each passing hour. This party was going nowhere and now she had no choice than to be presented here for she had no other choice. Her mind went back when she had actually learned that the fortune she had inherited was of  
her late mother the one that she never knew and that her father had finally had agreed to reveal her the truth.

Blaze Bolton was her mother's name and inheritance was hers now for she was only living heir and her daughter to take the possession of a mansion outside of Gotham City. Incredible amount of money was in her hand and she soon found herself surrounded in a high class and her good looks helped her to get noticed by young unmarried men that were  
not just after her but after riches as well.

Speaking of her looks she had to smile to herself and a revealing evening gown she was actually wearing this evening at the party. During her life and training at the temple men hardly noticed her beauty, here the situation was different and they were praising her  
like she was a beautiful statue, though it might be boring Nyssa thought it was quite amusing to see.

Now as her eyes wondered around she was waiting for a right victim to take him down and clean her pathway to the higher grounds she was getting bored and killing was what she was actually doing and tonight it would be no waiting at all.

She wanted to have her father by her side to tell her what to do next but now she was on her own and it would be a while before he would come back. Nyssa had to plan her next move and thankful to her beauty it would work more like a charm around men and soon one by one will fall down after they taste her secret weapon the taste of poison.

Still, she had to wait for a right time and carry on her father's wishes to see this city fall and disappear like a dust in a wind. Now, she was standing surrounded by a circle of young rich people that bored her to death. This party was getting bored by each passing moment and it was a time for her to go and she needed to disappear and fast.

Bruce was not looking forward to this ball he was supposed to attend. It was full of rich, up tight, too much money type snobs. As rich as he was, he had never been like them. He had never been around long enough to turn into one of them. He knew that he would attract all  
sorts of attention since it was his first public appearance since his  
return. Bruce wasn't going to attend, but Alfred had reminded him of his duties to his family and Wayne enterprises.

Dressed to kill, and not looking forward to the night ahead, Bruce walked into the ballroom. He just walked to his table as people stared at him, and a gentle buzz of gossip started to fill the room. A crowed was quick to approach him. Bruce just tried to be charming and fills make short work of all conversations.

As she headed toward the coat check, she was walking fast trying to avoid people that were coming in. She managed to pass few of them but she was not in luck with approaching man that was going her way. Nyssa tried her best to avoid him as she passed him by and so far it worked but it was not meant to be for her arm caused to slam into his shoulder with a such a force that almost knocked her down on a floor. Shocked what she had done she back off instantly and looked up to see who she did hit her eyes going wide to see who was actually a man she hit. Nyssa could not believe whom she was actually seeing and instead words sorry from her mouth came only this:

"Oh My God..." For she least expected to see Bruce again.

As Bruce pushed his way through the people, suddenly a woman in a rush had caught him off guard when her arm clipped his shoulder. Saying "sorry" as he turned his head to see if the stranger was ok, Bruce's words were stopped cold as he realized who had just bumped  
into him. He looked at Nyssa at a loss; he just stood in silence, suprised to see the young woman in Gotham.

"...Nyssa..." he finally pushed out in a low tone.

"Are...are you ok?" He asked, not wanting people to become suspicious of the two.

Bruce immediately wanted to explain everything that had happened back in the mountains, but this was not the time or the place. Instead he just tried to force a curious and charming smile, maintaining the illusion that the two did not have an uneasy past together.

Blinking slowly tired not recall the times back at the Temple or the devastation of the explosion that followed. Seeing him the memories threatened to come to hunt her back and she tried her best not think about them.

This as not a time and she did not want to talk about that either. Instead she approached her subject with a caution not wanting to cause the attention around her at any cost. He brought the memories back of her father training him and she did not want to remember that but it was still there hunting her by his presence.

"I see you still remember my name," She replied softly her eyes had warmed little at the sight of him but still they were cold as ice not allowing her motion to come to surface." And I see you are well after what happened back in the mountains. It is good to see you Bruce. It has been a while and good to see that you are all well. I and I apologize for not saying good bye that day for I had a strange feeling that I would see you again."

She pushed her loose strand away from her face revealing several blue poppies that were arranged in a flower arrangement right behind her right ear held down by the black pins contrasting with the darkness of her hair.

"How could I forget..." Was the reply that she had received from him in return. Bruce took notice of the blue flowers and gave a genuine smile this time.

"You don't have to apologize. I understand. Things were very ...hectic... on the day that I left." His smile faded as he recalled the events. Bruce was a little uneasy. Was Nyssa in Gotham to carry out the demands that her father had once requested of him? Did she know that he survived the explosion? "You look great." He told her trying to get a smile out of her, and trying to lighten the mood a bit.

Bruce offered Nyssa his arm and wanted to take her some place private where they could talk without anyone overhearing. "Would you care to join me outside on the balcony, away from prying eyes?" He asked, hoping she would say yes. He really needed to find things out.

" I would love to," Nyssa knew that she had to remain on her guard and not reveal that much of why she was here at the first place.

She placed her hand upon his arm and let him to lead her away and once outside at the balcony she allowed her guard to slip even more than before but she still did not reveal as much as she did in the crowd." I do see the questions in your eyes and I am not suprised that you want to know why I am here at the first place?"

She crossed her arms her face returned to a mask of a warrior she was back in the temple and not allowing the emotion to slip out at any cost. Year of training gave her chance to master that that and she rarely smiled even when he had seen her do so but only in her father's presence. Aware of his judging gaze she revealed nothing at all but she was ready at the questions he was about to ask her for she knew that they would not be that nice either.

Bruce escorted her out to the balcony. There was not his kind of people, and he knew that they were not Nyssa's either. She knew what kind of man he truly was, and even though he had trained under her father, she had still managed to keep herself shrouded in mystery  
back at the temple.

Bruce was not sure of what to say. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the green dragon pin she had given him. He looked down at it as the moonlight reflected off of the shiny surface.

"I didn't forget you." he told her as he looked down at the gift she had given  
him.

Bruce looked up and locked eyes with Nyssa before wandering over to the rail of the balcony and looked down noticing a young girl watching people enter the ballroom. He looked up to the moon and spoke once again to Nyssa.

"What did you do...after the temple?" he asked, looking over his shoulder at her once he had finished speaking. "How have you been?"

Nyssa smiled slightly remembering giving him that pin and she had done that so secretly that even her father did not know what she was up to and if he had he would punish her for that but she did not care much either.

She tired at least to be friendly with him but she knew the rules that attachments were forbidden and she new that very well that she should not break the rules that were set for all Order to follow.

"This is my home Bruce, I had returned here for temple never was actually my home really. I had found about my mother and the inheritance that she left behind for me here so I just settled here for a time being to escape the grief and move on with the life." She met his gaze again trying to read what was behind his eyes.

"I can see that you are asking wrong questions again. What exactly are you want to know? I can see other questions in your eyes but not the ones that you are actually asking. Speak your mind Bruce," Her voice gained slight sharpness as she spoke her eyes were cold now as ice that once he had seen surrounding the temple grounds.

If she wanted to get to the point, than Bruce would do exactly that. He just wasn't sure of how to talk about her father without upsetting her. He did not want her to be angry. Bruce turned to face Nyssa and leaned against the rail. He was blunt and to the point.

"What is left of the league?" was his first question. "What are their plans for Gotham?"

At first, Nyssa was taken back but she was not scared of him at any cost. Her face was emotionless as she spoke back to him keeping her steady gaze at him trying to read the emotions behind his dark eyes.

" I am not sure about the League or if they are alive or not for I was sent away soon after the explosion and I had lost all contact with them. I do not know if they are any that managed to survive the explosion and if they are it would be a while before I learn anything."

Again she was hiding something for she had to do that and won't betray her father to bring this city down to the crumble for good. He might be gone now but it was now up to her to keep the work done and she will for the survivors were counting on her to rise her hand and unleash the blood shed around the city.

She glanced at her watch the five minutes that passed their mark and it was only a matter of a time before the commotion started and the hell breaks loose when a body is discovered dead at the table. Her bodyguard was restless for she was not coming but did not matter much for her ride was there waiting for her when she desired to come back home.

Bruce knew that she was hiding something from him...but Nyssa was always hiding something from him. He sighed looking the girl up and down when she was done speaking. He did not want to tell her what he was about to. His usually strong and confident voice, suddenly became soft.

"Your father...Ducard... he survived the explosion. I took him to safety and left him in the care of the nearest village people." He knew that telling her this was not the best idea, but she had the right to know that her father could still be alive. He knew how bad it hurt to  
loose a father. "I haven't seen him since."

The expression on her face suddenly began to change like the ice started to melt from her eyes and let the emotions to surface once more. She was loosing the fight again and she knew she could not let the emotions to control her being again for her father told her  
that they only might cause the weakness to her.

She could not cry, this was against her order and the way she has been raised. Instead she swallowed her tears back and her voice gained that gentle sound that was quite rare to be heard that was actually coming from her at the first place.

"I am gonna thank you for that what you had done for my father and I am glad that he is alive, or I hope that he is still is to some point. I awaiting for his return for I know he would come looking for me."

Nyssa produced a small envelope that had seal shaped as a green dragon and placed into Bruce's hand. She could see the question in his eyes but instead she replied:

"The address of my estate is on the back of the envelope, when you are feeling ready to visit me I will be waiting, and also this is I the invitation for annual ball so and you can come and bring the four friends with you to attend the ball. It is a masquerade ball so make sure to wear costume. Once more thank you for the news and it means a lot to me." She lean over and placed a kiss on his cheek." Good bye Bruce."

He looked at her curiously when she handed him a small envelope. Before he could ask she explained it. When she kissed him, he knew she was going to leave. He didn't want to see her go there was still much to discuss. All he could do wish her well. "Take care of your self Nyssa..." He watched reluctantly as the woman left his sight.


	6. Chapter 6

CH: 6- My Everything 

It was a wonder that he was able to sleep that night. A wonder that, for once, his nightmares hadn't plagued him with their presence. Bruce had been having troubled nights recently, reliving unwillingly the peak moments of his life that had also been the ones he feared the most. He had tried to forget about them until the dreams started.

_The horrid scene of himself falling into the well and screeching bats exploding from the crevice and tearing him._

_The pain and loss of having to witness the death of his parents, father staring down at a red splotch on the snowy white shirt that spread outward from a small black hole. Bloody pearls spilling past Bruce's face and clattering lightly on the pavement. The mental struggle of having to move on, really not permitting him to mourn. _

_Counting on his anger, as time permitted no personal time to mourn, cry, or at least let out his emotion._

Though through his inner turmoil forever and always was her. She stood out among his darkness, like a beacon of hope spreading her light so as only Bruce could see. Warming and bringing him comfort. Giving him faith when he had none. Lending him strength when he was spent. Building his confidence when it had been worn out. His listener for his unsolved problems.

A treasure not to be lost. And one, of all the people he knew, who understood him the best and could help him with anything. Could was away his worries with soothing words, calming breaths, warm caress. Was it she then? She who stopped his nightmares and gave him peace? She who took away his fears and left him serene and with clear mind?

She indeed was his line of sanity. Never once faulting as his one solid source of strength in his hazed and difficult world. She who kept him from insanity of the loss of a loved ones, who stood by his decisions, urging him on, keeping him humble. What did he do to deserve such a gift? Such a blessing? Whatever it had been Bruce was eternally grateful.

_My heart, my soul. My hope, my life… I love you…._

By more than love our souls are bound 

Our heart's chords together are wound

The deepest bonds will never break

Though we, our bodies, will forsake

In Earth's circles we will not stay

We will meet again some day

Once more we'll walk in bliss and ease

Laughter echoing through the trees…


	7. Chapter 7

CH:7- Strange Love

Lirics: By Sarah Brightman

Nyssacouldn't sleep again. She lay in bed staring sometimes at the ceiling, and then dividing her attention between the moonlight that crept through her windows and the sound of the crashing waves in the distance. Her mind raced as she replayed meetings and speeches in her head. It had been about2 dayssince she'd had a restful night, and her insomnia had grown progressively worse over the last few days. There was a strange feeling in the air - like the world was holding its breath. It was as if earth, time and space possessed the knowledge that something was about to happen. She inhaled the apprehension and it coursed its way through her body day in and day out.

Giving up on trying to rest, she pulled the covers back and got out of bed.Nyssa padded across her darkened room and opened the doors to the balcony. A light breeze tugged at her silk nightgown and gently picked up her hair, causing it to swirl around her face. She brushed it away and turned her gaze to the moon's reflection on the sea below. She breathed in the crisp night air, and was overtaken by another thought that kept her up at night. He seemed to be just that, a mere thought anymore, an illusion.

She often wondered if he had ever really existed or if she had simply dreamed him up. Though her memories were vivid, Bruceseemed more of an apparition to her now.Nyssa often found herself wondering where he was, and even daydreaming about what it might be like if she ever saw him again. No matter how faint the idea of him seemed, the feelings she had for him were so strong they often left her weak and weary. Bruce, without realizing it, had kept part of her soul with him. She put her hand over her heart as she stared into the black void of the sea at night.

This love,  
This love is a strange love  
A faded kind of day love  
This love

After a few minutes on the balcony,Nyssa made her way back into her room. Grabbing a blanket, she wrapped it around her shoulders and headed toward thelake cliffs. Plodding along through the gardens, she stopped to pick a white rose on her way to the cliff. She inhaled its sweet fragrance as she walked. The sand was cool but soft on her bare feet and she slowly moved out to steep edge. The moisture from the sea spray and mist clung to her face and hair; the blanket felt damp around her bare shoulders.

Standing over the sea,Nyssa spread out her arms as she took a calming breath, closing her eyes and turning her face to the night sky. She felt a wave of comfort wash over her, and she brought her arms down, letting her body relax. She opened her eyes to take in the sparkling vista of stars. She gasped in surprise as a shooting star streaked across the black night. In one of her daydreams they had walked hand in hand by the frozen lake. As the powerful emotions stirred up inside her, she made a hasty attempt to turn back toward her mansion. A sharp pain shot through her ankle as her foot got caught on a rock. She reeled for a moment, fighting to keep her balance at the edge of the cliff, but there was nothing to reach for. Her hands groped for something, anything to hold on to, but there was only air, and before she realized what was happening,Nyssa felt herself begin to drop.

This love,  
I think I'm gonna fall again  
And even when you held my hand  
It didn't mean a thing  
This love

She was half in a swoon as she felt a pair of powerful arms catch her around the waist. She was brought back to solid ground again, but only for a moment. AgainNyssa found herself floating, but this time she was cradled against the warmth of another body. Half in a daze, she felt no fear as she was carried across the grounds back to her home. Who had saved her? An angel? A ghost? She tucked her head under the chin of her savior, leaving those thoughts as she slipped into unconsciousness.

This love  
This strange love, strange love  
This love

Bruce's heart was still in his throat. God, she'd almost fallen. He had been captivated as he watched her there, standing with her arms outstretched, her white billowing blanket and nightgown and her hair blowing in the wind. She had looked like an angel to him. There had been no time to panic when she began to fall, and he had caught her just in time. He had sworn to protect her, and he always kept his promise. But it seemed to be more than that. It was an unspoken promise his heart had made as well.

This love,  
Never has to say love  
Doesn't know it is love  
This love

He carried her effortlessly back to her room and tenderly placed her in bed, pulling the covers up to her shoulders. Her long hair was fanned out on the pillow, and he reached out to touch its softness as he watched her sleep.Bruce stood over her for a long time, listening to her slow steady breaths. 'Just for a moment,' he thought. He quietly moved on to the bed and lay down beside Nyssa, resting his head next hers. He put his arm around her and closed his eyes, letting his body sense her closeness. He let out a sigh of contentment, and fell asleep.

This love,  
It doesn't have to feel love  
It doesn't need to be love  
It doesn't mean a thing  
This love

He woke up, momentarily confused. He had stayed too long, been careless. She still slept there beside him, warm under her blankets. The morning sun was starting to brighten the room, and a ray of light strayed across her face.Bruce stole one last long look at the sleepingNyssa before he slipped through the doors and down the balcony. He would always be watching her and guarding her, his life would be empty if she was not there.

This love  
This strange love, strange love  
I think I'm gonna fall again  
This strange love, strange love

Nyssaawoke, feeling strangely rested. She barely recalled what had happened last night. Maybe it had been a dream, but no. Her nightgown and hair still felt damp; there was sand on her feet, and a dull pain in her bruised ankle. Then she remembered.

"The shooting star! And I fell! But how am I alive?"

Those arms that had caught her... Could it have been? Something next her caught her attention out of the corner of her eye. She looked to other pillow and picked up a white rose that had been placed on it.

" Bruce..." she smiled.

This love...


	8. Chapter 8

CH: 8- Other Sister

Nyssa worked in a secret lab below her family estate and was indeed pleased with results. Finally her poison has been completed and she named it Ghulbehar that meant A Rose Of Spring. The poison could be easily mistaken, as water for liquid had no taste of any kind, nor color or scent either. It was a perfect weapon and she could wait to test it for a first time. The ball was approaching and it was indeed perfect time to test it indeed. Her father will be so pleased when he finds out and she could not wait to tell him what she has done.

The preparations for upcoming party has been in a full swing and Nyssa could not expect the better but still, she had to wait some time on her own to some peace but could not for the strong emotions were still there after seeing Bruce again. Why now? Why did she go to that ball only to cross her path with him again? Once more the fate was against her making it happen when she tried so hard to forget about him and yet could not.

Now as she looked at her latest creation of a poison she tried to forget about him only for a little while and to do what she has been supposed to do and see this city to crumble down into the dust.

Bruce was indeed in a deep thought and lost of questions passed his mind for he wanted to know what was Nyssa doing here at Gotham? Was she here to carry on her father's wishes to make sure that this city fall and he wanted to know more what was she up to? Only way to find out was to go and pay visit at Bolton's estate and see for himself alone.

When Bruce arrived later that afternoon, the servant waited at the main door as he stepped out from a car. As usual, Alfred was there with him silent and watchful as they approached the main door of Bolton's mansion.

"Welcome to Bolton's estate, Mr. Wayne. This is indeed a honor to have you here with us." The servant said stepping back to let Bruce in.

"Is Miss Bolton here?" Bruce asked politely.

"I do believe she is outside in the gardens kept up with something. I can tell Miss Bolton that you had arrived, Sir."

"No, is she is busy I can wait. It is fine." Bruce answered back as he was led into the spacious dayroom.

"I shall inform her that you had arrived. Would you like anything for a drink, Sir?"

"I am fine, thank you. Just go please." Bruce replied and servant disappeared out from a room.

Walking around, Bruce studied the room and around the room the furniture was antique one mostly brought from Europe from Paris, London and Rome. Indeed, the room carried the priceless art worth of someone that indeed knew very much about it indeed.

But something caught his attention and it was a box made of a black wood with edges of silver woven in a pattern of leaves and flowers. The lid has been left open and in a bed of white satin stood two bottles made from a clear glass. They were both closed and filled up with a colorless liquid and each of them bore a sticker with one word Ghulbehar written in a delicate writing done for sure with a female hand.

Curious and wondering what this might be, Bruce picked one of the bottles and opened it trying to catch the scent with his nose, but somehow he found none. Nyssa, who appeared out from nowhere caught a sight of him sniffing one of the bottles and it was indeed one with poison. She quickly approached him and tried to take bottle away from him but not to cause too much of attention what inside of bottle might be.

"Bruce, or should I say Mr. Wayne it is indeed a surprise to have you here at my home," She watched him as he closed the bottle and put it back into the box which she quickly closed.

"I have decided to come and pay you a visit." Bruce has been curious of her sudden action." Ghulbehar, what is that supposed to mean?

"It is Rose of Spring," Nyssa said then spoke something else changing the subject immediately. "Would you like something to drink?"

Still, there was no change in her expression but Bruce knew her world was shut away from him, like it was back during his time at temple. Bruce moved away from a fireplace and took a seat at the sofa nor far form her.

"I know you are not just here to see me but to find more concerning with the League, am I correct?" Nyssa spoke.

"As matter of a fact I do. I want to know about the plans they have for Gotham and also I want to know why are you here? What is it really going on and that you are here you must be because you have been ordered to do so or because of your father?"

"I do believe you have it all fully wrong Mister Wayne." A voice sounded behind his back and it was like a whisper of silk and Bruce turned around to see who that was only to find himself unable to tear his eyes from a woman before him.

She was so much like Nyssa that it hurt. She had a long raven black hair, same shape of eyes that were icy-blue and her skin was a color of faint caramel being exposed to the sunlight. The woman had represented the complete different power that he had encountered in the presence of Nyssa. She was graceful and serene, yet powerful and strong.

"And who are you must be Miss?" He finally asked.

"My name is Talia and I am Nyssa's older twin sister." A woman replied.


	9. Chapter 9

CH:9- He Does Not See Me

Lyrics By Sarah Brightman

WhenNyssa walked into the lighted ballroom, the dancing had already begun. She hadn't meant to be late, but the zipper on her ball gown had gotten stuck and it had taken forever to fix it. Several of her fellow students were already whirling to a lively waltz as she made her way through the tables, shifting her shoulders uncomfortably in her dress.Nyssa didn't really care for parties or fancy clothes; she preferred the casual fatigues that they wore everyday for training.

All the same, though, she was here and she would do her best to enjoy herself. Standing at the edge of the dance floor she took in the dozens of happy people smiling and swaying to the music. There was one person in particular that she was looking for. She had followed him around thetemple just longing to be near himas she haddone time to time back in the mountains.She had no idea if he had ever noticed her outside of thetemple. He wasa student of her father,but for her, she was seemed above him for her years of training and fighting, and certainly he knew who she was. But whenever he saw her he thought her she was something that is not to be touched at any cost.

The thing that drew her to him was the air of mystery that surrounded him. And there was no question that he was handsome, withdark hair and those sorroful brown eyes thatone look could simply make her melt inhis chocolate depths.Even behind the maskof a rich manthere was something unmistakably regal aboutBruce Wayne.Nyssa's searching eyes found him finally. He was dancing with a tall, slender dark-haired girlthat she immediately recognized as hertwin sister Talia.Bruce and his partner drew nearer and nearer to her, andNyssa couldn't take her eyes off of them. They danced past her,Bruce never glancing up. Nyssa's eyes continued to follow him silently.

_When he passes me by, he's a ray of light  
Like the first drop of sun from the sky.  
And I know he's a king, who deserves a queen.  
But I'm not a queen.  
And he doesn't see me._

She watched him releaseher sisterhe'd been dancing with, only to be quickly approached by yet another beauty. AsNyssa watchedBruce lead this new girl onto the floor, she wondered if she would ever have the courage to say more than a few words to him. She always felt so clumsy and awkward around him.Bruce moved fluidly and deftly in time to the music.

'Just to be near him,'Nyssa thought, 'is all I would ever ask for.'

_When he dances, he moves me to a smile  
and I see everything near him shine.  
There's a grace in his way that I can't contain  
I haven't that grace  
Oh I haven't that grace._

The second waltz ended andBruce bowed to the girl before walking away. He made his way to a group of friends near the refreshment tables, moving nearer and nearer to whereNyssa stood. She heard his silky voice utter a few words to his companions as he stopped not five feet away from her, letting his friends move on ahead of him. He seemed to be regarding the golden light of the hall, the ribbons and decorations, all the musicians and suits.

Nyssa watched him out of the corner of her eye. He was beautiful. No other word could come to mind. She held her breath, looking down at the dress she was wearing. The silk was already wrinkled from her tugging on it, and she hadn't been able to do anything with her hair. Standing next to him, she had never felt so unattractive. Yet he was so close. This was the perfect opportunity to say something to him, but she was frozen. She wanted to run from the room.

_And the closer he gets I can't help but hide  
So ashamed of my body and voice  
There are boundaries we pass in spite of the war  
But our own we can't seem to cross._

He was still there, she noted. He'd been standing there for quite some time, andNyssa felt that it was now or never. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves, smoothed her wrinkled dress and began to walk towards him.

_There are things we can change  
If we just choose to fight.  
But the walls of injustice are high._

She was just about to say "Hello," when a blur of purple rushed in front of her. She watched silently as a beautifulblond headed girl askedBruce to dance not two steps away from her. He accepted politely and escorted her to the floor as Nyssa looked on; again he had been so close to her, and again she had missed her chance.

_When he passes me by he's a ray of light  
Like the first drop of sun from the sky.  
And I know he's a king who deserves a queen.  
Someone other than me.  
So different from me._

Nyssa felt a tear work its way down her cheek. She glanced one last time at his graceful, dancing figure, and left the room. 'Why would he want someone like me when he has his choice of the prettiest girls in the school?' she thought.

_He doesn't see me..._

When the music stopped,Bruce bowed to the red haired girl and walked back across the floor. He'd been standing nearNyssa for the longest time trying to find the nerve to ask her to dance with him. She was different from the other women he knew. He admired her competence andfighting skills, but there was something else.

He respected her, he realized, and there were precious few people in this world that earned his respect. She was genuine and not vain, though she was very attractive. He knew she admired him, but unbeknownst to her, he admired her as well.Bruce scanned the room for Nyssa and sadly realized that she was nowhere to be found. Hoping that she would return he headed back to the party. He had seen her - he had...


	10. Chapter 10

CH 10 Hell Breaks Loose 

Bruce was taken back by both women. They looked exactly the same. Worse, they were the mirror image of each other. It was impossible to tell them apart, somehow he knew in his heart that he would always love Nyssa no matter what. Another woman, Talia slowly walked toward the couches where Bruce and Nyssa were seating. Her seductive movement of hips and legs remained Bruce of a feline. Talia brushed long strands from her face and from almond shaped blue eyes and took a seat across from them.

Nyssa felt a burning inside of her being. It was only a matter of a time before Talia would start to flirt with Bruce and even now it has been possible for her to do so. She hated her older twin, living constantly in her shadow, and least at the Temple Nyssa felt the freedom. The last thing she needed Talia to mess up her plans. And why has she had to come right now?

One thing Nyssa hoped it was that her father had not sent Talia here to watch her every move. Nyssa did not want to have a guard nor she was a little child. She would do this even without Talia around. Talia seemed to feel her twin anger and was it was like burn and Nyssa wanted her out from a room. She was aware that Bruce wanted to speak to Nyssa alone so she had to leave and have them alone. Bruce took out the envelope from a pocket and placed on a table before Nyssa.

"Also I forgot to give you this back." He replied.

"So you are still coming?" Nyssa spoke.

"Of course, I am looking forward to see you and to present at the party." Bruce smiled a smile of a playboy.

"I am looking forward to see the costume you will be wearing for the evening." She replied but there was no smile on her face.

The servant came in informing that the lunch has been served and Nyssa wanted Bruce to stay for a meal, but it not happen. After bidding a farewell to Nyssa, Bruce headed back home still curious of the content that he had seen in the bottle, and wanted to know more what was it?

With approaching days of the ball that was her birthday as well, Nyssa was ready. Strangely enough, Talia had left few days before and she was to come back before the party so no one will suspect the change and have her chance to dance with Bruce. But the hell broke lose just a week before the ball. Nyssa went for a run like she always did each morning around four o clock when everyone else was asleep and no human soul was presented except for the song of night gales and whisper of the wind in the trees. As she raced down the pathway past the trees the silence was all around her and she adored that part of an early morning, for it remained her of her time back at the mountains and the peace she had at the temple. Where she would ran around frozen landscape sometimes for three hours until the late evening.

Bruce was in his bed wide awake and unable to sleep at all the thoughts playing back in his mind and the memories threatened to come forward when he was back at the temple even though he did not want to remember them at all.

Flashback

_The sound of a blade hitting the blade was more than loud in the quiet room of a temple. Nyssa was bathing in her sweat and so was her opponent. The two of them could not see around nor each other for the thick cloth has been placed around their eyes. They could only relay on their hands and feet and movement of bodies, trying not to kill each other in a process. _

_They where fighting since the early sunlight and Nyssa could not feel her body at all. There was no rest for either of them. Ducard was overlooking the battle like a hawk ready to yell at either one of them if wrong move has been made. Bruce drown by the sound of steel hitting the steel appeared in the room watching also the duel unfold before his eyes._

"_Keep moving," Ducard commanded harshly over the sound of metal._

_Finally after the six hours, the training had stopped, but it was not over yet for Nyssa for she had several miles to go running and she did without the complain. _

_When a dinner had finally arrived, she was not there at all eating with other students. She was seating outside at the balcony allowing the cold wind to cool her down as she was sipping her tea. Bruce again refused to approach her but when he finally did so he did not know what to say to her._

"_Does it bother you to be pushed like that?" A small smile appeared on her lips as she heard him speak behind her back._

"_Not really, I got used to it. It is not that hard."_

"_But he is too demanding."_

"_It is only way to please him." She turned to look back at him._

"_How long have you been training?"_

"_Since I was four." She was aware of a slight surprise now on his face." But, for him it was not enough so I did hard to please him."_

"_And you are doing that even now." Nyssa was quiet as she finished her tea and was about to leave when she stopped to look back at him._

"_He always wanted a son, but unfortunately I was born as a girl. He considers me a failure for that."_

"_What do you mean?" Nyssa motioned him with her so they could have a walk toward the glacier and back._

_Once out of a sight from other students and her father Nyssa continued on with her story._

"_I've been told before I was born that my mother had miscarried two boys. The following years two boys died in infancy before their first birthday. My father was beyond words furious feeling like the God has been punishing him for this and not giving him a son. _

"_Then on a last chance my mother carried the babies to the term. She had delivered two girls. The twins, my older twin Talia has been taken away and was adopted soon after that. As for me, well my father took me in and trained me. Soon after my naming my mother passed away three days after my birth after naming me Nyssa which is the Greek word for the Beginning."_

End OF Flashback

"The Beginning of the End." Bruce muttered under his breath later that evening unaware of Alfred approaching him.

"Sir?" Confusion was on his face as he asked.

"It is nothing Alfred," But he knew something would happen.

The phone nearby began to ring and Alfred picked up answering. The confusion and slight shock has been on his face when the receiver has been placed back on a phone. Bruce looked up seeing a shock on Alfred's face.

"Who was it? What happened?"

"There has been an accident." He faced his master." Miss Bolton has been propertied missing."

"She was at her home yesterday. What is it really going on?"

"Well, she had not returned from her morning ran at all. At first the servants thought that she stayed a bit longer but…" Alfred's words were cut down by a voice that belonged to Bruce.

"She is never late, at least I know that. Something has happened to her. If she is not hurt, then one thing remains that she has been kidnapped."

"Why would someone do that in a middle of a day? Of course someone must seen what really had happened."

"I know that it is seems quite strange but it did happen." Bruce began to doubt about that this was not a simple act of violence, for someone must know that she was here, like her father perhaps.

Why would someone like Ducard wanted to get involved in the crime like this? Perhaps to keep her away from him at any cost and what was a deal with Ghulbehar to begin with?

End Of Part One...


	11. Chapter 11

CH:11-The Stormy Evening

The storm was raging and it would be for a while before it stopped and calm down having its revenge on the Gotham City. The figure stood appeared beside the burning lattern that kept glowing in the darkness and stared out in rainy night.

Her waist lenght dark brown hair was left loose and still had its natural shine even in the darkness matching the sky above. A small hand came up to brush the stands away from her face and for a moment a lightning casted a light on the two eyes that were color of the blue ice.

There was no warmth in them only saddness and grief that she could not not hide eventhough she tried so hard to so. She was awaiting for his return and yet knew that he might not come back at all. She gazed down at the small dragon pin in her hand and sighed saddly. He was not coming at all and she did not blame him for that.

It was almost foolish even for her to think that she actually had fallen in a love with him and now knew that that love was not meant to be at the first place and that they were nothing more than a friends. Nyssa turned around and returned to bed as the storm kept raging outside. The light was still glowing there in the complete darkness of her bedrooom.

Well good night Bruce, I hope you are well and sleeping in a peace now for I can not. She thought in the silence.

Mean time in the Gotham City...

There it was the Gotham city bank. Night had long since covered the city, and the by now the city was flooded with crime in every dark ally. From the outside of the bank it appeard as if nothing was wrong. It just stood there in silence as the wind gust by it. It was very peaceful.

BOOM! Suddenly the front window shattered into a million tiny pieces all over the side walk, as a mans body came sailing through the payne. He was dressed all in black, obviously a criminal. The bloody faced stranger rolled on the ground and stopped on the street. Most men would not be so quick to get up, but this mans pain was over come with fear. The alarm went off thanks to the window breaking.

Terrified the stranger looked back through the broken window into the darkness of the bank. When he saw a darker figure standing there, approaching slowley. The stranger scrambled to get to his feet and run.

As he headed away from the bank with a scream of distress, a black piece of metal flew out from the broken window and slammed into the back of the criminals neck. The frightened man fell to his knees with a yelp and started to crawl away.

Batman emerged from the bank, and was now out of the cover of darkness. Looking over his shoulder the criminal almost cried at the sight. Batman picked up the shruiken he had thrown at the man, and continued to advance on him. Bruce grabbed him by his shirt and tossed him to the other side of the street with ease.

The already bloody man landed with a crash. Before he could get up, Bruce was already grabbing him again. With one hand, the Dark Knight picked up the burglar by the neck hand and pinned him to a brick wall.

"Wh...wh..what do you want? Please... D.d.d dont kill me!" Begged the pitiful man. Bruce wanted to interogate, but the sirens were only a few blocks away. With a viscious thrust, Batman slammed the criminals head into the wall he was pinend against. The burglar fell the street motionless. With a quick glance to the sky, Batman shot his grapple into the air. As police cars pulled up to the scene with a screetch, they may have been able to catch a glimpse of the Bat, accending into Gothams night.

With a thud, Batman landed on the Gotham clock tower. he sat perched there as the wind blew from behind, causing his cape to dance around him rather than behind. He looked down on his city as his silouette could be seen in the large moon. There was still hope for Gotham,and it lived in Batman

The figure stood in the dark corner between the two buildings her dark clothing blending with the darkness of the night and shadows making her looking completely invisible.

She was wating for someone or something as the wind was playing with the edges of her long black coat. She stood there not moving like a statue waiting as the main door of a hotel opened and the man stepped into the night.

She followed him closely but kept her distance from being noticed her feet leaving no sound upon the stone pathay of the sidewalk as she kept distance keeping her eyes on a man walking few feet away from her.

Slowly she sped of her walk and just as a man turned around the corner she advantced her attack. She grabbed him from behind her arm closing around his neck like the chain not allowing him to breathe or giving a chance even to scream as well. The dagger was placed on his forehead as the seductive whisper came to man's ear:

"Nothing personal but I am afraid your time is up." And with that she cut his throat letting the blood to spill all over the street and wall of nearest building.

The body fell down into her embrace and she placed it slowly resting it by the wall like it looked like a man has just fallen asleep but actually he was dead. Putting her dagger away she stepped into the light and the light of the lampost fell upon the face hidden by black velevet domino mask and eyes that were eyes that were pure blue eyes..

One man dead few more to go. The hunt was indeed good tonight. With that a young woman smiled a cold smile and disappeared away into the darkness once more like she was a trick of a shadow itself. Nyssa knew that it was only a matter of a time Batman would see what she had done and then she would be wating standing at the rooftop waiting for him to appear.

As the Dark Knight stood on the roof top, his cape swaying like a flag, his peaceful silence was disturbed by the cry of a young woman."Ahhhh" Bruce looked down towards the scream. There was a woman standing over a body. At first he had assumed that the man had fallen ill or something. Batman made his way down to the street and pushed the woman aside as he knelt down to the bloody body.

With one touch of the pulse, Batman turned to the frightened young woman. "He's dead...Go call the police. Now." The woman was a little too intriged by him to leave, until he added "now" She scurried off and did as Batman had ordered.

Looking around, Batman tried to find a culperate. His eyes wandered up and down when he noticed a shapely woman standing alone on a roof top.He gave a growl as he started to walk towars the building she was on.

Silently, and gracefully, he made his way up to the roof top, sticking to the shadows. In the darkness so the masked woman could not see him, he spoke. "Who are you?" he asked. He let his question linger before emerging from cover and revealing himself to her.

A laughter broke from a shadows sharp and cold then ice as the figure turned around to face the Batman titling her head aside mask hiding her features but did not cover her eyes. She did not move from her stand at the edge of a roof the hight giving her no fear at all as she did so.

Crossing her arms slightly the wind picked up and cape few backwards revealing a figure in the black leather suit. She jumped down on a groud of a roof and smile died instantly for she knew to who that was. The Batman has arrived the killer of her father was here.

"My name is not important for I am here to take what is it mine" Her hand slid behind the cloak as she reached for a handfull of small daggers." You are going down Batman for good. I won't let you live."

Batman narrowed his eyes at the figure. Why had she made an enemy out of him. "And what makes you so sure?" he asked. He was ready for whatever.

"You had killed someone that is it dear to me or was it just a simple train accident, but I do not believe so. He died in my arms.Pitty you haven't happen to realize that he had a daughter and that she is looking for you to take you down for good. You're not forgiven or never shall be."

Nyssa blinked the tears as she recalled the death of her father but did not want them to show and reveal her weakness. Still holding her eyes with him she lanuched her attack. The silent blades flew through the night toward the target before her." Your death is only that would put my soul the peace."

As she spoke, Batman thought about who he could have killed that she was talking about. Maybe she was some criminals insane mother or sister. His eyes widened when she whipped the blades at him. Batman quickly rolled out of their path, one of them cutting his arm deeply.

Batman just looked at the woman, seemingly unphased by the wound. "You can end my life...but Batman will never die. He is immortal...Im sorry about your loss, but would you let it turn into a murderer? Who was close to you...who did I take from your life?"

" You do not remembered do you? I should have known that. You simply forget what have you done. He was my father." Nyssa attacked again more blades came out for she wanted him to bleed so badly."You knew him very well he was your one time mentor."

The blades stopped attacking as she tossed something on the ground at his feet a small blue poppy flower. She was preparing to leave but instead waited a moment for him to pick the floor.

"His name was Henri Ducard or should I refer him more as Ra's al Ghul." She waitied for him to make a move as she spoke quietly." He was my father and you are killed him. Now, I am here to take you down but now I will make you pay in a simple ways that you will know how is it like to loose ones that you love most."

"Ducard." he said in thought. Ducard had family, and immidiately he suspected her being Ducard's daughter, but he was not possitive. With her back turned, Batman walked up to her and grabbed her by the shoulder. He whissped her around so she was facing him.

Batman took her into his arms and pinned her to an AC unit beside him. Her body was trapped between his own and the metal unit behind her. He looked to the blue flower and then to the masked woman.

"Ducard was a maniac. He wanted to kill millions of innocent people to cleanse the city." an angered Batman spoke calmly, but fuled with emotion. "Ducard chose his own fate. I warned him, and it is a fate his followers will share. Go ahead, Let the League come...I'll be waiting for them."

An angry Batman let her go and stepped back, waiting for her reaction.There was pain or fear showed on her face at all. She stared at him her eyes were cold as ice. His eyes were so familar like she hadseen them before, but she could not place where she had seen them before.Then she tried to pull away from him but could not for he was not letting her that go easly.

"You do not believe that he had a daughter do you? She was there when you had trained, she was there when the temple was destroyed she was there watching him going down." She wanted to scream that she was Ducard's daughter but instead she did not she remained still having no fear of him at all.

Batman's voice started to rise. "I know Ducards daughter! We were close!...And she would never be so shallow as to kill someone who saved millions of lives...or would she." he said implying that he knew who she was.

She obviously knew who he was, since she knew that he traiend under her father, and since she knew she said she watched him. Bruce pulled off his mask and revealed his face. "Your father was like a brother to me Nyssa...and when I denied his plans for Gotham, he turned on me. Dont be like him, there is still hope for this city."

She back off from him not wanting to look at his face again. She wanted to disappear right now and not look back at him at all. This was the same one that she almost refer him as a friend. How could she be so blind? No no matter how much hatered she had for Batman she could not kill him. Grief and anger were in quarel with each other she had to run way but had no strenght to do so.

"He was my father and I feel so ashamed but I can not change what he has done. Some of part of me wants you still dead eventhough I have no strenght or will to do so. Batman or not I can not kill a man that I still do love." With that she wanted to disappear and not look into those eyes again.

Bruce was angry. Always the realist he walked right up to her and gently grabbed her chin, forcing her eyes into his. "Look at me Nyssa, look at me."

"Not you, not your father, and not the League of Shadows is going to stop me from reviving this city. No one will...it does not have to be this way between us. It can be like we were back at the temple...close. I dont want to make an enemy of you, and it is good to know you love me." He wanted her to take off her mask so he could look her face to face. "I was starting to fall for you, but as long as you want to see Batman dead...we can never be."

Instead she reached over to remove the mask. There was no need to hide any longer when he already knew who she was and she knew who he really was. She stared back at him for a moment and smiled almost saddly at a thought then when she spoke again her voice was barely a whisper and as the emotion came back through and this time she did not hide it at all.

"I do not believe you. There is it no way you actually had almost falling for me back in the temple." Then then she recalled the incident with the dragon pin and felt the blood rush her face as she blushed friously at him." God how could I be so blind?"

She slowly moved closer but still kept a distance for she knew that she had no right to touch his personal space without his premission.She was in a love with him back in the temple and yet she wanted not him to know that at all for a fear that it would cause a pain.

" I acted so childish around you back there." She wanted the ground to swallow her." League is still around and they are coming back but I am not sure when. They would try to get a hold of me to find a way to get you. This time I know they are want you dead."


	12. Chapter 12

CH:12- Not Willing To Leave

Nyssa remained standing still not far from him and yet he seemed very close now to her. She could remembered what she had done when her eyes fell on his shouder seeing the handle of one of daggers was sticking out. She actually managed to wound him being completely blind with her rage of wanting him dead.

"You're bleeding, let me look that please." She was so ashamed what she had just done.

On the street below she was able to hear the sound of sirens as the police cars were wandering by. She casted a look at the passing cars then returned her gaze back to Batman once more.Batman remained silent, disapointed in Nyssa. He let Nyssa look at his wound, not sure if she was going to actually help him or poison him in some way.

She had a right to know what happened between him and her father.Batman spoke calmly to her.

"Your father betrayed me...I saved his life, but he still tried to take mine. Do you remember when my house burned down...it was because of him. He left me for dead...so I did the same to him on the train. I never killed your father...the crash did."

"Yet he had died in my arms when I managed to pull him only half way through the rumble. It was already too late if I only knew who you really were I could change my mind but he was to stubborn with his ideas that I could not fight him at all." She removed her cloak staying in her black leather suit and set the cloth on the ground motioning him to have a seat on it." This might hurt."

She did not want to hurt him but she knew it would be painful when she pull the dagger out from a wound. Luckly blade had not go that deep she hoped she might not cause too much of damage at all. Batman sat down where she guided him and he knew what she was about to do would hurt. He gunted with pain and looked to her with regret.

"Nyssa...I tried to show him Gotham was not lost. I tried to show him that Gotham could be returned to the good...He did not want to give this city the chance to revive itself. What about you? Is gotham beyond saving Nyssa..."

"I think there is it a way to have this city the way it was before and I know as long you are present the people should realize that the time of change has come and that you are here to bring that change no matter they would like that or not."

She was kneeling on one knee next to him eyes slightly frowned as she conctrated on tying the bandage around his arm and ever under her fingers she felt the strenght of a muscle under his skin. The heat rush went to her face and she tried to keep her emotions on a bay. She silently cursed herself again not wanting to remember the past and the times when she saw him stripped to his waist during that training time back in a temple.

"All done," She whispered as trying to have her control but inside she was trembling so badly.

"Thank you... He whispered back locking eyes with her. "Tell me, about the league. Please, I'm asking you as a friend. What are they planning for Gotham? I know they want me dead...but what else lies beyond."

" I do not know, but one thing I know they would come back to seak me out and try to make me lead them again since my father is no longer alive. I am a last of a line and League thinks that I would be able to carry on my father's will, but I am too tired of killing I began to feel so sick what I had done, but I can not escape it.Some sins are there to hunt me for the rest of my life. Just being constantly watched by certain Bat that does not want to get me off his sight." The last part was more like a joke but she knew it was hardly amusing at all." League will come back to seak me out to lead them and if I do refuse they would turn against me too but I am ready to fight even it means loosing my life in the process."

"You will not be fighting alone. Do you believe in redemption Nyssa...I do. Its part of why I fight for this city...Would it suprise you to know that I was once a criminal, before I came to the temple. I was haunted, like you are. But there is a way to turn all of those negative emotions into something positive...into a way to help other people. People will sin, people will make mistakes...But they can be forgiven."

Nyssa felt touched by his words and could not find her words for a moment at all. She felt the emotions came back to a surface and looked down for a moment trying to come to sense with herself again.

"As matter of a fact I never thought you as a criminal at first place, all I could see was that there was a lots grief in your eyes eventhough you had tried to hide it and I never asked for why was that for it was not mine to ask at all." She was now kneeling on a ground by his side but still kept her distance for the sake of them both." It is worth trying and I am willing to take that chance but it would be a long time for me to turn my back on a painful past."

"I would never ask you to forget your past." Bruce could never forget his own. It was what fuled his life. He put an arm around Nyssa and held her close." You do not have to face the league alone...I will stand with you Nyssa."

Her body became still and she wanted to break away from him.This was not right at all and yet she somehow was welcoming his presence near to her. She slowly looked back at him meeting his eyes again.

"There is it one thing that I would actually ask you and I want you to answer to me honestly. If the things go in a different way and I am forced to lead the League with no way out would you still come after me and kill me?"

Bruce did not want to give her his answer, because he knew i might break her heart. "I don't know if I would kill you or not...But I would do whatever, I have to to stop the league from taking Gotham. This city does not belong to you...it belongs to them." he said motioning his hand out in front of his across the skyline.

"Death comes to us all Nyssa...and if you follow the path of your father, there is a chance that I would bring it to you."

She nodded slightly listening him for a moment and then something caught her eye. A nightgale perched on the lampost just not far from a rooftoop. She frowned, the nightgale she had nightgales at her estate but they were raised there to fly freely and return back to their resting spots.

It could be a wild one not one form my estates she thougth but as she rose her arm to brush her hair away the bird took off and flew to her direction landing up on her shoulder. Taken back, Nyssa realized that was indeed her bird, and she let it to land on her finger instead.

" And where did you come from?" She asked the small bird standing on her finger." Aren't you supposed back to be in your home asleep?"

The nightgale gave a pierce cry titling its head at Nyssa and then flew away in a direction where her estates were and Nyssa began to suspect something was not right and slowly broke contact with Batman standing up.

"This is not right," She whispered walking toward the edge of roof. "Not right at all..."

Batman watched as the bird seemed to know Nyssa. It was not affraid of her. He narrowed his eyes at it, wondering why it had come all the way out here, so far from its home.

Then he heard Nyssa's words. "What is it?"

" I have to go back something is happening back at my estate. The brids are usually back in their resting spots and the cages are locked for a night. Servants never forget that but it seems that someone had released the nightgales out and they should not be in this time of night and they are let out few hours before dawn. I usually set them free." She felt panic rise up in her and it meant one thing." I have go back."

Nyssa could not want to know if the League had returned and could was sure that the bloodshed was for sure there at estate and they were looking for her leaving everyone dead on their wake. She had to back and fast to her home.


	13. Chapter 13

CH: 13 Bloodshed

Not waiting for Batman to reply Nyssa was already on a move and disappeared immediately into shadows leaving and not looking back for she knew that was only a matter of a time before Batman would come after her.

She raced back home using the shortcuts and her black SUV was flying down the road and thank the God that streets were empty and there was rarely a passing traffic in this time of a night. Arriving at her estate she found it unusually quiet as she turned engine off and stepped from a car her hand immediately removing her sword as she headed slowly toward the mansion.

The main door was left half-open and she could see the force entry as she pushed the door open slowly disappearing into shadows. There was no presence no sound not even a breath of a living and only scent she could smell was the copper scent of shed blood. Moving slowly down a hallway her eyes scanned  
the ground at any possible sight of member of League, and so far there was no sight either of them.

Slowly she turned the light on in main dayroom she used for receiving the guests and it was where the horror struck her. The four of her trusted servants were lying on a floor their throats were slashed as blood pooled around their still bodies and their  
eyes wide open in a horror for they were unable to fight the death that was upon them. Above bodies on a wall stood a message written in a blood:

"We are coming for you, join us or die!"

Batman took off after Nyssa. As he ran towards the ledge, he put his mask back on. Before leaping, he shot his grapple and pulled it tight. With no fear, he leapt off the ledge and went swinging into the night. Batman glided through the sky, landing on the roof of Nyssas estate. She was there before he was. Just as she was discovering a bloody mess, Batman was creeping in through a window. He was on the top  
floor in the darkness, when he heard a shuffle in the shadows. Sharply his head turned towards the noise... It was a cat. Batman narrowed his eyes annoyed.

She forced herself to stand her ground and not to break down. She had seen this before and she had killed many back in her past, but this was different and she wanted to escape that horror again. Now, they knew that she was still alive and they are now trying to use the force to win her back but she won't take the charge. She would  
kill them one after another even if she had to. Nor she considered them as the friends to begin with.

Her ears caught a sound of movement from somewhere in the shadows and immediately she was on a move her sword ready to strike it down who ever it might be even the member of League. In the morning she would call police but she was toyed with that idea to get them involved for this was her fight and she wanted to keep quiet. The  
police might not know what is it really going on but it was not a case with Batman. By the way, where the hell was he? She wondered

Nyssa kept moving toward the noise ready to strike who ever was making that and slowly approached the open window looking outside. Her eyes caught the sight a passing cat and nothing special. Putting her sword, she looked up toward the rooftop and a slight scream came for her mouth not seeing Batman at first. His presence  
freaked her for a moment and she came to herself and spoke:

"Jesus, you really know how to scare the hell off me." Nyssa spoke quietly leaving a window open for him to enter.

"Blame your father. What wrong, Nyssa?" he asked immediately getting to the point.

Nyssa smiled slightly at him then her smile faded way and she got back to the point.

"Let me show you, and I do not think you might like the sight you are about to see." She led him back to a dayroom where the light was still on and bodies were there where she had found them not touching the scene of crime, but not the bodies were that disturbing sight to see it was also the note on a wall written in a blood." They know I am here and now they are coming back for me only blackmail me with the choice to join them or die."

In the distance the sound of a sirens could be heard and Nyssa frowned, great now all she needed was the police and media to come here and there will be no peace on this estate at all. Now who the hell would call the police here to begin with and how  
the news about the killings was already out when she was the first to discover the scene? Turing around she faced Batman who stood not far from her.

"You should get lost the last thing I need media to know that you are here. Please go I will be alright," She tried to assure him was sure that Batman was not buying it at all.

Batman was not buying, but by the time she turned around, he was not there. There was only an open window and the breeze causing the curtains to dance. How was Batman going to help Nyssa? Was this all some sort of elaborate hoax to clip his wings? He was not sure at all if he could trust the woman. He knew who her father was, he knew she were, and more importantly, how she was brought up. He would give her the benefit of  
the doubt.

Sighing Nyssa shook her head and felt slightly guilty now. She knew that if he was not angry at least he was disappointed in her. But there was no time to waste at all and she had to get ready for the media and police that was coming this way.

Quickly, she made her way to her bedroom and removed her clothing into something more comfortable and put the robe on like she just got up from a bed. Being trained in years she easily could change any appearance quickly and it did work most of a time. It might work with those people but not with Batman she was sure of that.

The light of the approaching police cars had arrived the main driveway was flushing with the blue and red lights and sound of sirens coming closer. Nyssa could see the policemen coming out from the cars and taking a deep breath she was ready to come down and play her part.


	14. Chapter 14

CH 14 Dealing With The Press

It was so kinda easy dealing with the police but the hell was on the loose when the press was here and the people wanted so bad to get the glimpse of a crime scene and know what has happened back in the house. If anything Nyssa hated it was press. She simply could not get a rid of these hungry leeches for a good that were fighting over her like over the piece of a chocolate cake. She refused to give any comments and so far there was luck for police managed to keep the press from the crime scene all but one a red haired woman who managed to sneak past and get some shots of the crime scene.

Nyssa appeared quietly at her side taking a woman of a guard her face not so pleased at all for having her sneaking into her house. Nyssa was furious but maintained her control not to burst out.

"What are you doing here? This place is off your limits. I am calling the security right now. Same goes with your camera." Her voice was firm and her eyes were icy cold.

"Sorry miss but I got to report this I have police pass as long as I just take photos of the house on the outside not the crime scene due to security reasons," Maria replied cautiously.

Maria thought to herself man who is this woman she does not look like a cop her reporter thoughts were at their peak. Well who ever she is I have got a mean boss and story to right for the front page and no one was going to stand in the way. Maria left the inside of the house it was to horrified to look at what she did see. She proceed to take photos of the outside of the house and begin taping her story.

"This Maria Mackenzie reporting for Gothiam City Chronicle it appears to be a double homicide from what police are saying. There seems to be no witness about to what actually happen here. Police are continuing their investigation." Suddenly there was witness appearing to talking to the police that same woman that she saw outside the house. Sensing a story here Maria walked over to hear what she could.

Nyssa gave a quick statement refusing to give any details about the bodies and the message on the wall. She knew she had to cover her tracks and she was aware that she was being watched even though now no one was there. The members of League were still on a loose and she wanted the press out from her estate for good and really needed some sleep but this was not possible if only they would leave her alone.

She felt sorry to push Batman to leave it was only a matter of a time that Bruce would show up on her doorstep if not tonight perhaps in early morning and would she be able to talk then for she had no where else to go. The policeman suggested her to go to hotel and stay there for a night but she refused for she was afraid that the League might return again. She wanted to step in a contact with Bruce before she was gone. Even it was so late in the evening she felt sorry but she had to call him. Picking a phone she pressed the numbers calling directly to Wayne's estate. Since no one was answering she left the message.

"Mr. Wayne sorry to call you this late but I just wanted to let you know that I will not be tomorrow at the estate for I am spending a night in the hotel. I am sure you do have my number so if you can reach me later that would be all right. It is Nyssa by the way and number of my cell is #425-6843. Just leave a message and I would call you back soon as I can. Have good night and I will talk to you soon." Nyssa hung up and prepared the bag so she might leave soon as police told her that she was free to go.

Maria wonder what was this league thing that woman was talking to the police about and message on the wall mmm she smelt a juicy story but did not want to push because sometimes knowing too much can lead to bad things. Maria did not want to do that just wanted to get her story. She pressed the button to her tape again and began to record.

" Police are puzzled by red letters on the wall they are not say much at this time until forensics have looked over the scene. Neighbors in this area are very scared and refused to comment on the record but undisclosed source is saying that is no remand murder and the house was in quite a mess for sometime. Police have also said that they have not yet identified the bodies found that should be done in two days. If you have any information on this crime report it to the police."

Maria stopped here taped and began taking photos of the front of the house for the cover. This story was going to be a big one and she knew there was more to it that what police were saying. Soon something will come out and who that person was at the scene was too.

The limo had finally arrived to pick her up and Nyssa took her bag and purse and coat descending down the steps to the main foyer of the house. The police was still there but this time she was free to go and no one seemed to ask her at all and she was to be informed more about this case tomorrow morning when she is well rested. Irony was the dawn was only two hours away and there was no time for rest.

The driver waited her outside and opened the door quickly as the newspaper crew tried to get the last shots of her before she was gone. Once inside of a car Nyssa could relax and clear her mind trying not to think about the madness outside that was happening by her home. The reservations were made quickly over the phone and she was staying in one of the finest hotels in Gotham and once in her room all she need was the sleep and not to be disturbed at all. But that was not meant to happen for a shadow that was standing not far from her window waiting for a right time to strike her down.


	15. Chapter 15

CH 15- Introduction Of Clark Kent

A tall medium builds person with short, black hair and blue eyes but wearing glasses in a blue skintight shirt with a black Versace suit. " I believe that Nyssa needs to be alone, and she has no comments to give you at this time." Clark replied as he turns to Nyssa.

Nyssa was way too preoccupied with her thoughts and dealing with the League and the hell that she was now put through. She had a strange feeling that her father was not dead. True he had died in her arms but when she returned to retrieve the body it was no there at all.

What hell had happened there? Had the remaining survivors of the League took the body away and it was only a matter of a time before he has returned back to the world of living?

The shadow was way too close now and had clear view of the target it was searching for. Rising the bow the arrow flew now through the open window straight at the direction of Nyssa. Nyssa had acted too late and the arrow found its target hitting her shoulder and sending her backwards hitting the wall hard. It was not that long before the poison was beginning to work into her blood stream and Nyssa simply slipped down on the floor blood puddle forming around her still form.

Clark held Nyssa in his arms as he saw the arrow protruding from her shoulder and he pulls out the arrow and looks at it and looks around to see if the assailant was still around.

" Are you alright Nyssa?" Clark responded.

Nyssa muttered something under her breath at first the words made no sense at  
all for she was muttering a word:

"Ras al Ghul..."Then her snapped back to the reality realizing that she was no longer alone and that mysterious man was there with her." Who are you? What are you doing here in my room? How did you get in here?"

She snapped trying to get up but could not for the pain shoot at her arm and forced her down to lie on the floor again. How the hell did this man enter here without her knowledge? He could not come to through the window?

"Answer me who are you?" She asked firmly first Batman now this stranger just great what a crazy night indeed.

" I am Clark Kent, an intern at the Gotham Times… I saw that you were wounded… I am going to call an ambulance." Clark replied as he was holding Nyssa in his arms then he talked to himself, "Ra's al Ghul?"

"No, you must not do that at all, I will be alright." Nyssa slowly stood up to her feet." You should go before anyone sees you for you might be in the great danger now that you are involved here with me. They would come for you as well, please go it is only for your sake."

Nyssa tried to make him in a nice way to go but she was no sure if he was going to buy her words at all. He had over heard the Ras al Ghul the name she was whispering a name of her father and she did not want him to know about it yet.

Clark didn't believe Nyssa all too well, as she murmured the words Ra's al Ghul. " I think that you need to go to the hospital to check that wound out. I heard you say Ra's al Ghul. I also know what happened to the incident a few months ago with the Narrows and the water supply and the "Scarecrow" incident." Clark replied.

Nyssa was taken back at this. So he knew what had happened few months ago, but she could not reveal him yet who she really was. He was not giving up at all and she was not giving more information than he should know.

"You are quite smart cookie Mr.Kent, but I can not tell you what I know you are now the part of the trouble too. I can not go into the hospital for it is too dangerous and you should go home in this late hour." Nyssa completely forgot about the pain." I tell you  
what how about we meet tomorrow for a lunch and you can ask me what ever you want to know."

Clark knew that Nyssa was hiding something. " Alright lunch it is, you get the place. How about at 12:30pm?" Clark replied.

Nyssa knew she had to begin to regret this but she had no other choice but this guy was indeed stubborn to let go of her yet. Why she always ended up with the headstrong men? First her father, then Bruce now Clark the young newspaper man who did want to give up on her yet for some reason.

"We shall meet at the café across from Wayne's Tower it server good meals and I go there time to time when I free from work," She only hoped that Bruce would call her in the morning so she would cancel this lunch date quickly." One more thing no tape recorders or camera what ever goes between us during the lunch date I won't have anyone to know what is it really going on in the city for it is too personal do you agree on that or there would be no meeting at all?"

"Oh no problem, well let me help you up." Clark helped up Nyssa. And walked toward the door. "I guess that I'll see you around." Clark replied.

"Very well then it is settled, bye Mr. Kent." Nyssa kept her voice firm and revealed no emotions at all. If he only knew who she really was that would be a quite suprise to have him eating with the daughter of Ras al Ghul herself.

Nyssa's smile was slightly cold as she bid good night and headed to change and stop the bleeding the best way she could. Tomorrow it was another day and she hoped that everything would be fine as long Batman had a heart to forgive her for shoo him away when she needed him most.

As Clark walked away and bid Nyssa good night, Clark knew that Nyssa was hiding something. Something that Clark didn't wanted to know.

" I guess some researching on the league of shadows, should help me out, I am missing something here." Clark thought to himself. As Clark walks into the elevator, he pressed the button on the elevator to go to the roof access. As the door opens, Clark speeds off and flew at great speeds into the sky.


	16. Chapter 16

CH:16 Lunch Date

Nyssa was ready and presentable in her dark blue chinese silk gown.  
Her dark hair was tied back in the loose ponnytail and she had the blue poppy flowers interwoven in dark tresses that gave the great contrast indeed.

She only put a pale rose lipgloss and a touch of perfume was all she needed. Studying her reflection in the mirror she looked presntable enough for a date and was sure that long sleeves of her gown were covering her wound from a sight.

The time was quite fast going and she knew she had to leave the hotel to make up to the meeting place. Luckly the limo was there for her to take to the downtown of Gotham and she had nothing to worry that she might be late if not early but it would not stop her to look over glass displays of the shops not far from a Wayne's Tower.

Everything went acording to the plan and she paced back and forth down the street enjoying the heat of the sunlight though she loved more the cold and icy weather like one that was back in the moutains. She had a strange feeling of being watched but no one was there and she preoccupied with the thoughts that her father was still alive somehow.

Clark flew at great speed back at Gotham City, to his old apartment and flew through his balcony window and changed into his black bussiness suit, and heads down and called a taxi cab, and went inside the car and told the driver to go to Wayne Tower,  
moments later Clark steps out of the cab and pays the driver and sees Nyssa, dressed elegant in her darkblue chinese silk gown, but wears the familiar blue poppy flower that the young legend reconigzed, but glances back at Nyssa. " Nyssa, you look beautiful." Clark replied and nervously smiles with his glasses.

Nyssa giggled slightly at his nervousness as he apporached her and she never thought that he was acutally wearing the glasses for it was quite unusal and he not had them last night. Oh well, many things come on the daylight eventually who you really are or seemed that way but she was not giving what she truly was.

"Well you are flaterinig me too much Mr. Kent." She replied allowing her voice to gain a slight purring sound of a cat as she spoke." We do not need to rush it is still too early for the lunch to proceed. So tell me why are you so interested in me? Is it becasue of my money of being the youngest heiress of large fortune of or becuse of something else?"

She wanted to know what he was up to and she wanted to know now. Bruce was only one who knew who she really was and remained alive and she shared his secret as well and wanted to stay that way for this was their fight togeher and it was only a matter of a time before Ras Al Ghul her father returned to gain the control of the League of Shadows. For now she had to wait for that as she started to walk side by side with Mr Kent and she was aware that he was keeping watching her blue poppy flowers she had in her hair as the decoration.

Clark grinned and chuckled nervously. " Well I wanted to interview you, to the city maganzine, you are one of the wealthiest people in the country, next to Bruce Wayne."In Clark's mind he knows that Nyssa has something to do with the attack from last night, and maybe even she is apart of the League of Shadows. "So, Nyssa what are you in the mood for lunch."

"I do believe it is your choice today Mr. Kent." She smiled gently at him again as she kept walking toward the cafe that she knew had a view toward the Wayne's Tower." Strange when the wealthiest had learned about my fortune they only wanted to rub the shoulders with me which does annoying me sometimes.Oh please I am not that rich as Mr. Wayne who is after all the Prince Of Gotham and my fortune can not compare with his at all."

I guess no one truely knows me but Mr.Wayne She thought in the silence daring not to reveal much about she knew about Bruce and the secret that they were sharing for very long time.

They stepped into the caffee and once they were escorted to their table for the buzz brusted around and the people truned around to see who she was with and then once more the buzz of the gossip brusted around. It was only a matter of a time before the press knew about this as well. Once seated they were left alone to decide what to eat and have for a drink.

"Alright, lets get into the bottom of this if you want the interview then you will get it but I have told you no tapes or the cameras at all and I am sure we had agreed on that haven't we Mr. Kent?" She faced him her eyes were slighty cold shade of icy blue waters as she looked back at him.

Clark looked blankly into Nyssa's eyes and the blue poppy flower that was in her hair." Well i really dont know much places here in Gotham, how about some Japanese cusine?" Clark replied. " "Of course, no tapes, no pen nor paper. But rumor has it that your family line is very much wealthy, even from the far east." Clark quoted.

"And do you believe in that rummor really? What does make you think that I have some Oriental blood to begin with? True my mother was half Oriental but that does not make me Oriental at all for my father is it not know to me at all.  
Why do you ask?" As the waiter brought them the menues she communicated with him on quick Japanese and bowing he left the alone once more.

"Tell me Mr. Kent what are you hitting at? Does this meeting has to do something dealing with the attack that happened months ago and that you are only here that you make you think that I was a part of it something like League of Shadows"  
Leaning foward her voice was firm.

"League of Shadows is it nothing more than a legend and it should remain it unless you do not know what it means and some things should stay a legend and you can easly loose your head if you snoop too much."

Clark knew right away that Nyssa had something to do with his assassination attempt last night when he heard her voice by only two blocks away, but he was going to play this off.

" No Nyssa, not at all but the facts are all there, all the wealth and fame,  
just like Bruce Wayne, I have read an article of Mr. Henri Ducard.." Clark replied.

"And do you believe in anything you read Clark, for I am sure there are lots of gossoping going around even in the newspapers.You know that and why are you so interested to know more about my father"  
Nyssa replied back again with the question." Is it this has to do something with the League of Shadows and the attack in the Narrows few months ago?"

"I believe in some things that I see, and forgive me that I pray." Clark replied sharply."And the reason why i want to know more about your father, Henri Ducard, is because he was seen here months ago when the same time the incident happend in the Narrows.According to one of the sources here in Gotham."

"Are you suggesting that my father is a criminal and that he has some ties what had happened in the Narrows? For a God sake! Do you have any respect for dead!" Nyssa was beyond words furious now.  
"What kind of a sources you got from that my father was there to begin with at the first place?"

In her mind she could hear her father's voice telling her to calm down and she wanted so bad to hurt him and make him suffer. How dares he to judge her that way! In a blink of an eye she launched the attack her hand heading for one of the chopstiks that could turn into a deadly weapon if they are properly used and she headed straight for his arm to stub him.

"You are playing with the fire Mr Kent and and you will burn one way or another. My father might be dead but Ras Al Ghul still is very much alive and it is only a matter of the time before this city go into the hell you can count on that!" Her eyes were now black as the darkness as she revealed her demonic side for a second and then stubbed him hard into the shoulder driving the choopstick deep into a skin and driving the blood out.

"Commissioner Gordon, told me what happend, that night, and yes I think that your father had a part with the League of Shadows." " I also respect the dead Nyssa"  
Clark replied.Just as Nyssa grabbed the chopsticks and stabbed Clark in the shoulder, the untensilsshatteres. Clark now knows her true intentions, and that she is a part of the League of Shadows, People watched the incident and Clark gets up with a serious look on his face and walks out. " I am sorry if I offended you in any way." Clark walked out of the resturant and runs around the back alleyway, and takes the cab back to his apartment. 


	17. Chapter 17

CH:17 Hunted

Nyssa was beyond words furious now and this was not good at all.She need to get out from here and get this snooper out for a good.  
Worse now it was only a matter of a time before a truth came out and there would be no way to hide now.

Tossing the money on a table she exited the restaurant the whispers of people were following her around and she barely payed an antettion at them to begin with. Her limo waited for her and she headed straight back to her estate where she was sure that was only place to remain safe but not for long for she had nowhere to hide now.

That night dressed as the member of a League she headed on her own quest and this time the first on the list was now Clark Kent and he would die one way of another for the secret should not come out at all. Strange even this time the Batman was not there to stop her at all.

When Clark made it back to his apartment in Gotham City, He thought to himself that somehow Henri Ducard and Nyssa were related which was true. He knew that it was her voice to give the order to assasinate him. "Now I wait, to see her true colors shine." Clark replied.

Settling herself on a rooftop not far from the apartment building and the window she was sure of the apartment that belonged to Clark, Nyssa aimed her bow and without a second thought the arrow flew into the night shattering through the glass of a windown and heading straight for a target.

Again she missed but it did not discourage her to fire several more arrows and then simply dissapear into the night and out from a sight. She wanted him dead and wanted him dead so bad for she would not afford anyone to know that she was Ras Al Ghul's daughter.

Being pleased, Nyssa retreated back into the darkness and headed straight back to her hotel where she was staying until she was allowed to return back to the home at her estate. She kept her presence low at as she headed back bouncing across the rooftops the bow in her hand and the hood and mask covering her hair and face.

The night was her freedom and no one knew who she really was all but Batman. Well speak of the Devil she looked toward the dark figure not far from her. Ah, he would not notice her wonder around and for sure she would skip unnoticed by him but that was foolish luck for he could easly hear her move in the shadows.

As she tried to avoid to get noticed she kept her distance away from a Bat and so far it worked, but when she looked up he was gone.  
Then she heard the sound behind her at first she was sure it was Batman but she was wrong for the clash of a steel blade hit the wall just above her head.

Rolling away just in the time Nyssa anaged to pull her sword out and block the upcoming blow that could easly take her head and stared back at the one of warriors that came from League of Shadows.  
Again the warrior attacked and she tired her best to block him out the steel crushing agianst the steel. He was good she noted but she was loosing her ground for he was pushing her to the edge of rooftop and anyone could see them easly if he or she would look hard enough.

"You are going down," The warrior replied on clear English." The traitor should never be allowed to live even she is the daughter of Ras Al Ghul."

Batman's head turned sharply at the distinct sounds of hand to hand combat. He narrowed his eyes hearing exactly what one of the two combatants threatened. Immiditaely he knew what was going on.

The legend showed his teeth in anger, like a beast. Someone was trying to kill his friend, someone from her past. The shadowy figure landed behind Nyssas attacker almost silently. Holding his cape in one hand,  
by wrapping his arm around the victims neck, he engulphed the assasin in darkness.

Screaming in suprise, there was nothing he could do to resist.  
Looking to Nyssa he gave her the faintest of smiles. "Looks like the fan club is growing." With that Bruce shoved the starnger over the ledge with one swift move. As the man barreled towards the ground, a grappel grabbed onto his leg, the metal hooks cutting him. He came to a violent stop and hung suspended above the city, in pain.

Holding onto the rope, Bruce looked to Nyssa. "Do you wanna ask the questions...or should I?" he said, wanting to get info from this guy.

Nyssa smiled faintly at Batman putting her sword away back at its place at her back and frowned noticing the blood dripping down her arm. Great she was getting clumssy again and she hated lossing her stamina in a fight especially when he was around.

"I do not think he would say anything for it is way too much hatred going between the League and us and he would rather kill himself than reveal anything." Just as she said it the man pull one of his daggers and quickly slit his own throat but before he did he hissed back at her." Traitor, you will die very soon."

Batman narrowed his eyes in anger once again as he watched the man take his own life. Seeing that the assasin was suffering a slow and painful death, the dark knight decided to do him a favour. Taking a shruken and cutting the rope with one move, he allowed the starnger to fall to a fast death. People gasped at the sight and a crowd formed.

Sirens were suddenly heard. Batman walked up to Nyssa and grabbed her body tight to his. "Come one, the police are coming,and cops ask questions."

With that, he shot his grappel once again and the couple ascended into the night sky, only to find themselves on another building, one of the highest in the city.

"Im sorry I've been missing for the last while Nyssa...something,  
happened. Something that I needed to do...How are you?" he asked,  
concerned for her.

Shaking slightly at what she had just witnessed she commented nothing and allowed him to take her way and refusing to let him know that she was wounded hiding her wound way form his sight quckly from his eyes by the long fold of her robe. It was Bruce who was taking her now not Batman she was sure for she could feel the concern in his voice.

" I am alright just taken off guard that is it all. I am loosing my skill. I could defeat him so easly but I am getting weak. I do not know what is it happening to me really."

She felt so dizzy hardly could look around without having a scene dancing before her eyes. She tried to steady herself and remain on her ground but the scene was getting more blurry and a sound of his voice sounded so strange to her ears.

"I am alright really... I am just..."

Before she could say anything else her sight gave away to the darkness and she simply slipped out into the darkness her mind revealing one thing that the blade warrior used could be brushed with the poison.

Bruce was not exactly sure of what was going on, of why Nyssa was acting so strange. As she struggled to keep her stance, Batman slowley moved closer, in case anything happened.

Finally the girl gave way and Bruce ran to her side, letting her fall into his arms. "Nyssa...Nyssa, wake up." he instructed, but the woman was out. That was when he noticed the blood running down his leg. He looked to her in realisation. "Oh no."

Sweeping her off her feet, he gota hold of his grapelling hook.  
Batman made sure his grappel was secure and repelled down the wall of the building, with the ill woman safely in his arms.

The Tumbler was waiting for its tamer to enter. As the hatch opened,  
he gently put the girl in the passanger seat before jumping in. The pit closed, and the two of them were ready for travel.

With a roar, the Batmobile took off and Bruce was speeding rapidly through the streets of Gotham, headed for the cave that was Batmans home. 


	18. Chapter 18

CH:18 Duty Calls

The bats she could hear them yet could not see them. The sound of flapping of velvet wings and the squeals reached her ears but somehow she could not see them in the darkness. The nightmare has returned to hunt her again.

It had happened before now it has returned back to hunt her and she knew it meant only a bad luck and she had that same dream before the temple has been destroyed not it has returned back with the vengance and she knew that it was warning her that her time was ticking away and that only is it a matter of a time before her life is over.

Slowly Nyssa came to her senses lying on something that seemed to feel cold and metalic to touch. It seemed some kind of table for it was far from lying in the bed now. The headache hit her with a such of a force and she looked around trying to clear her view and once the scenery cleared ever so little she was sure she was in some kind of a cave or seemed like that to her. A small sound escaped her lips and it was all that she heard for she was too weak even to speak. Strange she was not dead after all.

"I see we've waken up now, have we." came a gentle voice. "Here you go"  
Alfred held out a silver tray with a glass of water on it. "When you're ready, perhaps a warm meal might do you good"  
Lucius wasn't too far out of hearing range, he just decided to busy himself with his work until Bruce decided to discuss their next course of action. It would seem that it would involve the now awake 'Sleeping Beauty'.

At first, Nyssa was confused not knowing what to do or say first.  
The older gentleman seemed to pose no threat to her at all so she slowly relaxed and reached over to take the glass from the tray.  
Just as her hand touched the cold glass it began to shake without the control.

What the hell was happening to her? She tried to use her other hand to steady herself but nothing worked and only it made more worse than before. She finally gave up and ashamed of her weakness she placed back her hands down.

"Thank you kindly, Mr..." She finally said." Forgive me if I do not know your name at all Sir, but I am Nyssa Bolton."

He recognized her voice, shaky or otherwise. He decided to wait for Master Bruce before bringing up the phone message. One could never be certain of others' intentions. She had called for Bruce Wayne, and undoubtedly, the last person she must have seen before coming here was Batman. It wasn't a time for revelations."Well, hello to you, Miss Nyssa Bolton. I'm Alfred Pennyworth. You may call me Alfred." he said, extending his hand.

Nyssa slowly removed her good hand for she decided not to move her wounded arm too much. Strangely it not longer was bleeding and it was banaged skillfullly and she was sure that it was Batman who did that for her.

By the way where was he now? She decided to keep the secret for she was sure it was for the best and that was something that she should reveal to anyone. She gazed back at this eldery gentleman and smiled for a first time feeling somehow safe in his presence and being very touched by his kidness.

She pulled the blanket to herself feeling cold for it was draffty here and she was used to the cold but not the wet draffty one more harsh and burning that she had knew back in the mountains.

The memories of the time in the temple and being with Bruce there and her father brought the sadness to her face instantly that she tired to hide away from anyone to notice that she was sad.

"Please to meet you Alfred." She gently shook offered hand." So tell me where exactly am I? What is it this place? I know it is cave." Her ears caught of a sound of flapping coming from stones above her and her eyes caught the sight of the bats causing her to back off in the fear." Great the bats, the last thing I need to see them. They always brought me a bad luck.

The cage elevator door opened with a screetch, and out of the darkness an unmasked Batman emerged. Wearing his uniform, but with his face exposed, Bruce tried to explain things to Nyssa.

"...Alfred is my Butler, and my oldest friend. And that man over there is Luscious." he said turning his head to the man who was working away at something. "I guess you could say he is like Batman's Santa Clause...These are the two men who make things work behind the scenes. There is no Batman without them." Bruce explained, complimenting both men.

"Dont worry about where you are, you're safe, and thats all that matters. Whoever attacked you, intended to make sure you stayed silenced. They used a posioned blade. You've been unconsious for the last 3 hours...Luckily a friend of mine at the Gotham PD..." Bruce said refering to Gordon. "...let me examine the body after the body before police. I found this." he said holding out his hand and revealing a small tube with a clear liquid inside of it.

"The antidote. He had it on him, just in case things went haywire...You'd better drink up Nyssa, before the toxins have a more perminent effect

Nyssa gazed at each of men of course she had met Alfred and was where she was but dared not to comment anything. Something above the antidote overshadowed her mind for she had seen this before and she was sure that she knew where this came from.

League was now using her posions or what has been left for use for she knew there are some of the chemicals and the formulas that she still had for the use for making the antidotes and they might be handy if she was only allowed to leave but but she was not sure that Bruce would let her go not yet.

The pain again cut through her arm and she frowned again but kept the pain away from the sight as she took the antidote from Bruce's hand and studied the liquid. It has to be one thing that she was so familar of and she had helped it to create and that was nothing more than one thing:

"Gulbehar," she muttered under her breath." Bruce this is it not good at all.They had used the posion that I though I would never use again and it is only remaining antidote and if they know how to use it then there would be too many dead already they are using my pison to wipe the town down in the silent way."

Nyssa stood up from where she was seating but still weak from the chemicals and the blood loss it forced her to almost stubble down on the ground again. She was still light headed and uneasy with her walking and she need only a sip the antidote should be saved for the more people not just for her. Placing a hand on a nearest rock she tried to steady herself but she was still weak and it seemed that her wound was starting to bleed again she was sure of that.

"People are dying now and it is all my fault for they are using something that I thought I had destroyed that night in Narrows but I was wrong somehow the part of the poison has been saved and now it is killing the people like a silent death." 


End file.
